Reflexiones  La historia de el y ella
by Missy Lkristn
Summary: Despues de la separacion de Candy y Terry... Susana se dara cuenta de la verdad d sus sentimientos.. terry decaera en el alcohol.. candy estara azotada a su alcoba un pequeño minific que talvez pueda cambiar la vida d estos jovenes amantes..


**Las penas de ÉL**

Todas las mañanas eran las mismas, no había ningún día en que no recordaba su suerte.. su maldita suerte, es que acaso estaba destinado a ser infeliz por toda la vida atado a una mujer a la cual no amaba, se maldecía una y otra vez el no haberla detenido, si talvez la hubiera detenido ahora todo seria diferente bueno al menos quería hacerse pensar de esa manera…..

Había ya pasado medio año desde el incidente con Candy su pequeña pecosa… el amor de su vida y la princesa de sus sueños… realmente no podía creer como era capaz de respirar sin ella a su lado…

Un amigo siempre le ayudaba le decía que superara y mirara adelante talvez el destino le tenga una sorpresa o algún beneficio por su sacrificio… aunque siempre le decía que talvez sea mejor enamorarse nuevamente y olvidar, pero quien podría olvidar a su primer amor talvez hundiéndose en alcohol pueda llorar sin pensar en nadie mas que en ella… en verdad su amigo era una gran ayuda a pesar de los vínculos que también tenia con ella… pero no podía dejar a Terry muriéndose del llanto y del dolor… ese amigo de los dos, que estaba con los dos, que viajaba de un lugar a otro para socorrer a sus penas y darle apoyo y cariño…

Candy también había caído en la depresión.. Albert ya no sabía que hacer… como Susana tampoco sabía que hacer con su madre para que dejara en paz a Terrence…

"_Madre ya te dije que dejes en paz a Terry, el no tiene ninguna obligación conmigo entiendes…" Susana hablaba alterada ante la terquedad de su madre.._

"_No Susana, no te haré caso el es hijo de un duque y ahora tiene una obligación contigo ya que ahora estas como estas por el.. el tiene a culpa de todo."._

"_Pero madre!!!.. como puedes ser tan convenida, no vez que el sufre a mi lado y yo sufro al verlo así, no puedo soportar ver como se ahoga en el alcohol y escuchar como delira su nombre en llantos, ellos se aman y yo me interpuse además.. yo.. no quiero su desdicha a mi lado y yo lo salve porque así lo quise y tu no eres nadie para atarlo a mi, serás mi madre pero no puedes mandar en mis sentimientos"…mientras se iba cojeando presurosa a su habitación y se encerraba…_

"Que estúpida fui, por mi amor y por mi felicidad ahora veo al hombre que mas amo desdichado todas las noches y ahogado en sus penas cuan malvada pude ser en ese momento .. no tuve el valor de decirle .. "Anda corre detenla ve por quien amas"… no podía en esos momentos pensaba talvez o un quizás podríamos ser felices pero en tan solo unas semanas se dejo derrotar como un niño, ahora sufro en verlo cuan desdichado es a mi lado, pero quiera o no mi madre, Terry no vivirá así por mi.. además ella salvo mi vida.. Lo amo.. lo amo..y por este amor te juro mi amor.. que no seré la mujer que te a traiga tu desdicha…" – decía en sollozos arrodillaba tras su puerta mientras ocultaba sus penas con sus manos

Albert todas las mañanas despertaba a Candy con rosas o acariciándole sus rizos rubios…

"Vamos candy, anímate a salir por favor no continúes así que me lastimas…"

"Albert.. el será feliz, ya me habrá olvidado… porque no dejo de pensar en el" mientras perdía su mirada en las paredes

"Tontita…- mientras le daba un pequeño coscorrón, tantas preguntas equivocadas – en el corazón no se manda.. los dos se aman, pero si tu crees que el deber es primero antes que el amor entonces estas equivocada , el te ama y llora por ti… te busca pero tu lo evitas te suplica pero tu nuevamente lo evades.. te pregunto porque tanto daño cuando los dos se aman mutuamente…"..

Candy se quedo callada antes las palabras de Albert.. no sabía que decir… solo seguía con su mirada perdida nublada con la desolación, echada en su cama toda demacrada y acabada, en verdad no sabía si lo que había hecho era lo correcto o no..

Albert observaba a Candy.. por primera vez cruzaban palabras ya que anteriormente Albert le hablaba pero ella parecía ida del lugar perdida en sus pensamientos y dolor, así que el se retiraba y la dejaba, en verdad esos dos amantes estaban en el mismo estado..

"Candy tu crees que la felicidad se busca a consta de la desdicha de otros.."

"No.. pero Susana es inocente y linda no tiene la culpa de su desdicha…. ella ama a Terry y estoy segura que podrá hacerlo feliz.." mientras se escondía nuevamente en sus sabanas

"_Cuan equivocada esta__s pequeña.."_ – mientras le besaba la frente y la dejaba acostada nuevamente perdida.. últimamente ella no lloraba pero mas doloroso era verla con esa mirada tan fría y solitaria..

Albert al salir de la habitación de Candy se encontraba tres rostros preocupados por la salud de su amiga querida..

"Albert dime como esta, platico contigo.. ya esta mejor"

"Annie.. lo siento, ella sigue igual pero entra a verla aunque sea tu compañía le hará no sentirse sola.."

Pattie y Archie todavía esperaban que hablara Albert..

"Debemos hacer que vuelva.. no pueden estar así los dos, están que sufren mutuamente y terminaran talvez enfermos y yo no quiero eso para Candy"

"Ese maldito de Grandchester porque no la busca…"

"Archi olvidas que Candy nos prohibido decirle donde se encontraba, además el piensa que no esta aquí."

Albert abrazando a Pattie.. "Mi amor, tenemos que hacer ver a Candy que esta equivocada.."

**(N/A: ****Albert estaba saliendo con Pattie y ahora estaban comprometidos pero estaban suspendiendo por un tiempo su boda por el incidente con Candy y Terry)**

"Lose pero, no en estos momentos… ella esta muy mal, esperemos que se mejore un poco además le puede chocar la noticia que Terrence repudio a Susana y se fue.."

"Pero aún sigue con ella… de seguro es por no faltar a la promesa de Candy.."

Se encontraban en la mansión de los Andrey y Tom seguidamente iba a ver a Candy a animarla y platicarle sobre su aventuras y decirle todo lo que pasaba en el hogar de Pony pero ella no respondía solo le miraba, pero el aún insistía y reía… la Hna.María y la Srta.Pony también iban seguido a verla y cuidarla..

"Candy cuanto tiempo mas estarás así.. me preocupas por favor reacciona, pareces en Shock me lastima verte así hermana…" sollozaba Annie abrazando a Candy..

"Annie eres tu, mi dulce hermana, donde esta el, donde se fue Terry, dile que quiero escuchar su melodía, dile que quiero que me diga tarzan pecoso, dile que necesito su compañía, dile que lo extraño y necesito de el.., Annie…annie.. - sus ojos comenzaron a llenarse de lagrimas – Annie.. dile que lo amo…" - mientras caía en llanto..

"Candy porque te lastimas.. porque.. dime un porque..estoy cansada de verte sufrir.. y ser desdichada cuando tu mereces todo lo mejor por ser tan bondadosa.."

"Annie.. Susana.. Susana… se iba a matar por el.. dio su vida por el. Mientras yo no pude hacer nada.. y si el hubiera fallecido yo que hubiera hecho… aunque sea sé que el vive y respira y que un día podré verlo nuevamente talvez un día muy lejano.."

"Candy tu salvaste la vida de ella, así como ella salvo la vida por quien amas tu pagaste ya tu deuda salvándola a ella, porque te mortificas porque se hacen daño, tu dejas a Terry desdichado con una mujer a la cual no ama y haces que su desdicha sea mas grande, mil veces estoy segura que hubiera preferido su muerte a que lo dejaras en el abandono como lo hiciste Candy"

"¿¡Annie!?"

"No candy escúchame, ustedes se aman, yo estoy cansada de verte sufrir, llorar, lamentarte, por tu desdicha, pero que hiciste, no hiciste más que hacer desdichada a dos personas porque tu sabes que Terry no ama a Susana y la hará desdichada ya que solo esta a su lado por pena y cumplimiento pero esa no es la cuestión Candy, la felicidad no se encuentra en la desdicha reacciona Candy ustedes nacieron destinados a estar juntos… Susana no es para el, no cofundas sus caminos, no lastimes y tampoco no te lastimes, que tu candy.. mereces toda la felicidad… gracias a ti, soy la mujer mas feliz al lado de Archi y soy como soy mas fuerte porque aprendí de ti.. una mujer que no se deja doblegar pero ahora no te reconozco.. Candy lucha por lo que amas.. no te rindas"…-medito un rato antes de proseguir quería hacer reaccionar a Candy.. no era justo para ella.. – "Candy ve búscalo, regresen, el te ama, se que Susana no podrá impedir su amor y pasión con la cual se miran"

Candy lloraba sin consuelo.. "No puedo, tengo miedo.. tengo miedo.. si lo pierdo.. sino tengo el valor…"

En eso entro Albert que había escuchado un poco de la platica…

"Candy lucha.. eres una mujer hermosa y fuerte, es por eso que el te eligió a ti como el amor de su vida no dejes que el muera por pena y soledad no quieres ver de nuevo al Terry desolado y amargado de antes… no vuelvas a dejarlo solo, el te necesita a su lado para respirar y vivir.. tu eres su razón de vivir tu le enseñaste a perdonar y amar y sentirse amado ahora no pierdas ese amor.." – mientras la abrazaba…

Pattie sonreía le encantaba a veces como hablaba Albert con tanta franqueza en sus palabras y Archie estaba orgulloso de Annie nunca la creyó capaz de hacerle entender a Candy y hablarle tan firme sin duda alguna.. donde había quemado la Annie tímida y dudosa de sí misma…

"gracias.. gracias .. gracias por todo.. – mientras ahora abrazaba a Annie..- Annie gracias a ti.. veo la verdad, pero decidme como está el.."

"Derrotado.. parece un cuerpo sin vida"

Candy quedo sorprendida por las palabras de Albert.. "como sabes eso.. lo haz visto"..

"seguidamente voy a verlo, y brindarle mi apoyo y compañía, a veces el se pone a tocar la armónica y llora frente mió.. sufre mucho candy.. es un niño que perdió su alma.. su ángel.. solo vive repitiendo tu nombre y ahogándose en el alcohol.."

"Y Susana"

"Esa pobre mujer.. su madre la tiene doblegada.. no la deja en paz, ella quiere deshacer todo con Terry pero su madre no la deja en paz, esa Sra. es una mujer convenida y le llama el titulo de Terry el de Duque… mientras Susana hace lo posible para suspender mas tiempo su boda.. aunque terry la ignora y desprecia, su madre esta apurada en casarlos, pero Susana se hace la enferma para que impida eso.. trata de hablar con Terry pero este cada que la ve.. se va y no la escucha.. pero Susana le quiere ayudar.."

"Como sabes eso Albert"

"Susana me lo confió todo, es una mujer débil pero te digo que ella solo quiere la felicidad de Terry"

Susana había ya averiguado donde se encontraba Candy, ya que Albert no le quería decir donde se encontraba entonces decidió buscarla a su modo, decidió partir al día siguiente, estaba decidida quería hacerla entender a Candy y que buscara a Terry y lo rescatara de su decaimiento…

**El arrepentimiento de Ella.**

Nunca se sabe lo que te repara el destino… Candy y Susana esa mañana se levantaron y tomaron trenes con direcciones opuestas..

Candy en busca de Susana para que le contara todo sobre lo ocurrido estaba dispuesta a luchar por Terry…

Mientras que Susana iba en dirección de Candy para hacerla entrar en razón pero el destino y la rutina son algo inevitable… así que por cosas del destino ellas se cruzaron…

Candy llego a New York.. preguntado a todos por la pareja. Se entero que eran muy desdichados y que no habían contraído nupcias y se alegro por eso.. aun podía estar con el… decía que vivían en una mansión grande pero desolada solo la pareja..

Albert le había dicho a Candy que Terry seguía recurriendo a su departamento y casi nunca estaba en la mansión por la cual siempre la mansión estaba sola junto con Susana pero como esta había salido en busca de Candy dio feriado a todos y la mansión quedo sola..

Candy toco y toco pero nadie habría.. así que.. decidió esperar adentro aunque era una falta de respeto pero tampoco sabía si Susana la recibiría así que mejor la esperaba adentro..

Susana antes de marcharse le escribió una carta a Terry que estaría fuera de la ciudad por unas semanas o días no sabía cuanto.. pero le pedía de favor que fuera a la mansión y entrara a su habitación que hay encontraría una carta..

Terry molesto.. rompió la carta.. no le quedaba de otra en fin ella no estaba además la recogería y se iría pero algo en su interior le apresuraba a ir.. .

Susana al llegar se fue de frente a la colina de Pony ya que hay podría estar Candy..

Les contó a las hermanas quien era y el porque de su llegada.. las hermanas se alegraron mucho pero le dijeron que no se encontraba hay que talvez la podría encontrar en la mansión de los Andrey..

Llamaron a Tom para que la acompañara y la dirigiera… estos por el camino hicieron amistad..

Tom la veía débil y derrotada sintió compasión por ella, porque una mujer tan delicada y bella se marchitaba, se dio cuenta de su cojera.. y vio que sus piernas eran falsas pero Susana ya estaba acostumbrada a que la vieran de esa forma..

Susana le contaba todo lo sucedido en el trayecto mientras Tom hacía lo mismo comparaban y sacaban de conclusión de en verdad cuanto se amaban..

"Tu todavía amas a Terrence.. no??.. porque haces esto"

"porque lo amo.. y no quiero verlo derrotado y hundido en el alcohol, en hospitales golpeado por peleas a veces parecía que buscaba peleas para que lo mataran, e llorado mucho pero no importa yo aún puedo vivir así además Candy es bondadosa y generosa dejo su amor solo por mi felicidad sin pensar en ella, pero gracias a ella estoy viva, si Terry no nació para mí entonces lo acepto es algo inevitable – sonreía con tristeza – en verdad lo quiero pero no quiero talvez ser la causa de una futura muerte o desgracia.."

"Te entiendo.. lo siento.. talvez todavía no encuentras a tu alma gemela.. " – decía sonriendo queriéndola hacerla reír un poco y lo logro..

"talvez" – y reía..

Llegaron al lugar pero para sorpresa de Susana.. se entero por Albert.. que Candy se había ido.. y rió..

"creo que será que no regrese por unos días a New York"

Y por puro instinto de Tom la abrazo queriéndola hacer sentir bien.. en verdad Susana le agradaba y le daba pena por lo que le pasaba

Annie se acerco a Susana.. "Gracias,"

"Porque?"

Annie sonrió.. "Gracias por venir.. aunque sea sabemos de tus buenas intenciones.. ahora sabemos que estas arrepentida por todo, deja que ellos sean felices, gracias por venir a buscar la felicidad de los dos."..

Susana callo en llanto.. Annie solo la miraba y Albert le ofreció hospedaje como Tom.. pero Susana prefirió irse con Tom le inspiraba confianza además era muy bueno con ella a pesar de que recién hablaban..

Candy ya tenía un tiempo esperándola se dio cuenta de que en la mansión no había nadie, estaba agotada por el viaje.. por Albert supo como llegar hasta su habitación de Susana ya que esta varias veces había llamado a Albert para rogarle donde se encontraba Candy pero este se negaba… ya que Candy.. se los tenía prohibido.. pero ahora todo era diferente, Candy busco por todas partes pero no la encontró hasta que encontró un cuarto… inmediatamente se dio cuenta que era de el.. todavía tenía ese olor único de el..

Entro y miro por todas partes estaba limpio.. todo estaba muy ordenado pero tenía su aroma impregnado en la habitación, se sentía agotada y también muy confortable en ese cuarto.. así que se sentó en la cama.. era muy suave.. se veía que el casi nunca llegaba a esa mansión por el orden de la habitación… cansada se dejo caer en la cama agotada.. abrazando una almohada talvez hay era donde él se recostaba para descansar y lo abrazo hasta quedar profundamente dormida..

Terry ya había llegado a la mansión y se fue directo a la habitación de Susana.. no supo porque encontró un poco de olor que le era familiar pero este era escaso en fin prosiguió y tomo la carta que estaba en uno de sus baúles..

_Terry.. discúlpame si por mi razón fuiste tan desdichado, discúlpame por este egoísmo que me cegó ante mi amor… me negué a pensar que no me amabas y solo vivía pensando en mí y nunca pensé en tu dicha o felicidad.. ahora veo que si sigo a tu lado terminaras hundiéndote hasta morir y nunca permitiría eso.. te amo.. pero Candy ella te ama mas que yo y tu la amas.. ustedes nacieron para estar juntos, sus destinos están unidos y yo no puedo romperlo… lo siento… no pensé que separarte de ella te hiciera sentir tan despreciable y miserable.. ahora eres libre… no tienes ningún compromiso conmigo, así como yo te salve la vida.. ella salvo la mía y debo recompensarla… ella ya me recompenso mostrando su generosidad al dejar su amor por mi felicidad pero yo todavía no la e recompensado, tu Terry eres la mayor recompensa para ella.. regresa junto a ella, mi madre no se meterá más en tu camino.. lo siento mucho, lo siento tanto que por mi altanería hayas tenido que sufrir tanto,.. cuídate.._

_Susana Marlowe_

"Lo siento Susana…pero en verdad yo no podía amarte".. decía Terry..

"Candy mi pequeña pecosa ahora si estaremos juntos, no sabes cuanta falta me haces… es el amor.. el amor que a veces trae tanta desgracias y muerte pero los dos ya sufrimos y pagamos el precio ahora el destino nos quiere unir solo pido que tu mi tarzan pecoso no me ignores que yo moriría del dolor.." mientras tomaba una botella y comenzaba a inhalarla..

"Ay de mí que el destino juega tan cruelmente, soy su títere preferido, somos su títere mi doncella este amor que nos fulmina cada día mas ahora el destino nos quiere engañar con esta carta engañosa… libertad… para que libertad si tu mi doncella me despreciaras y yo caeré muerto a tus pies, tus labios carnosos que tanto añoro yo tocar y rozar"…

Seguía hablando y recitando embriagándose tirado en el piso sin vida, sin alma solo con una botella que había sido su consuelo y un amigo que ahora no estaba…

"Albert tu amigo mío que me ayudaste en todo, porque.. porque la dejas que vuelva junto a mí, porque me mortificas de esta manera… es que acaso nací para ser desdichado, marginado y despreciado OH! cuan desdichado soy.."

Candy que ya había despertado se dirigió a la habitación de Susana y desde afuera escuchaba a alguien recitando en verdad se sentía muy triste, se fue acercando más y escuchaba sollozos… al entrar reconoció la voz.. era el… su amor.. por el que ahora estaba hay..

No supo que hacer escucharlo así arrodillado cabizbajo en verdad tanto daño le había causado..no supo que hacer solo se dejo llevar

"perdóname… perdóname.." – decía también en sollozos candy abrazada a él…mientras el la quedaba viendo sorprendido

Terry creyó estar muerto… sentir esa piel tan calida, ese aroma tan conocido por el, sin duda era su doncella " creo que mi ángel vino por mí.. ya es hora de irme.. no sabes cuanto esperaba morir junto a un ángel como tú.." - decía mirándola tocando su mejilla suavemente..

"Terry soy yo candy.. vine por ti.. discúlpame.. no te volveré a dejar.."… mientras se abrazaba más a el. "discúlpame… discúlpame.. no llores por favor..no llores más estoy aquí.. aquí.. junto a ti…"

"Mi pecosa… mi tarzan pecoso viniste por mi… no sabes cuanta falta me hacías.. no sabes cuanto sufrí..no llorare más si me lo pides… pero no me vuelvas a abandonar, no vuelvas a dejarme solo, estoy muerto sin ti… – mientras levantaba su mentón… y le tocaba la mejilla mas y mas – no sabes cuanto ansiaba esto.." – mientras suavemente rozaba sus labios.. - "te amo candy.. no me dejes.." – mientras la besaba..

"Terry.. amor mió… yo te amo mas.." – decía candy pausadamente.. mientras Terry la conquistaba y la enamoraba nuevamente con un beso.. ese beso esperado por los dos.. lloraban, las lagrimas saladas caían a sus labios y se combinaban en el dulce beso..

"Candy no llores.. mi ángel no llora."..- decía limpiando sus lagrimas..

"Terry lo siento.. te hice tanto daño.." – mientras hundía su cabeza en su pecho..

Terry rió un poco y dijo.. "Vamos mi tarzan pecosa.. no te pongas así .. ahora soy el hombre mas dichoso de todos.. tu haz vuelta a mí.. soy libre.. y tu vuelves a mí no puedo pedir más.. te amo.."

Mientras se besaban exhalando cada uno sus salivas… novatos y tímidamente se besaban.. Terry la atrajo más a el.. e hacia mas intimidante su beso.. candy se dejaba llevar solo pensaba que estaba junto a el.. y nada más… candy abrió un poco mas sus labios pero el actor aprovecho y hundió su lengua dentro de ella.. Candy iba a protestar porque iban rápido.. pero le dio mas espacio al actor para besarla, Candy se resigno al ver las suaves masajeadas que hacía terry dentro de ella… Los brazos masculinos la rodearon en su pequeña cintura…

"Terry.. te amo.."

"Y yo más mi pecosa.. yo más.."…" eres mía solo mía.." – mientras sonreía y la cargaba..y se dejaban caer en una cama que los esperaba hace ya mucho….

Terry la besaba lentamente gravando todos los movimientos de ella.. y ella no podía creerlo simplemente era muy maravilloso para ser cierto…terry la besaba y le hacía masajes suavemente con las yemas de sus dedos en sus piernas.. mientras las acariciaba suavemente y la volvía a besar mientras Candy gemía lentamente.. haciendo que Terry cayera en una embriaguez única

"Candy porque demoraste tanto.."

"Porque te amaba.. y debía pensar bien… discúlpame.."

"No importa.. ahora esta aquí.. sola y junto a mí.."

"Solos los dos.."

"Y nadie más.."

"Más que tu y yo."

"Unidos.."

"Terry te amo tanto.."

"Y yo.. más… "

Mientras se dejaban caer en la embriaguez de sus deseos profundos y caían en una danza única de deseos..

**Amores..**

Había pasado unos días… Candy y Terry habían arreglado sus cosas.. se habían casado en secreto.. y cuando los demás se enteraron… les gritaron pero ellos rieron.. y se besaron…

Susana salía junto con Tom, en fin ella ya estaba resignada a Terry.. pero estaba sola.. Tom le ofreció hospedaje se llevaba muy bien con el y su padre…

Candy llego y al ver a Susana como que se asustó pero Terry y Susana rieron.. y le dijeron todo a Candy… esta le grito a Terry por no avisarle.. y se enteraron que salía con Tom..

Unos días pasaron.. Candy se quedaba en una mansión cerca de la colina de Pony que le había obsequiado el Duque de Grandchester.. y Eleanor Baker que por fin estaban juntos a pesar de estar ya mayores pero se dieron una oportunidad..

Candy estaba feliz ahora se encontraba con Tom Paseando..

"Tom.. que sientes por Susy.. ella esta dolida pero veo que se le quita cuando está contigo.. jejeje.. bien picaron.. no pierdes el tiempo." – decía candy riéndose..

"¡Candy!" … Pues .. yo… yoo.."

"HOMBRES..""—

"Vamos candy.. ella me debe querer como un hermano.. y yo la quiero tal como ella me quiere.. aunque más… ella es muy delicada y hermosa… yo solo soy un ranchero además ella pertenece a buena familia y yoo.. no le puedo dar esos lujos.. no soy mas que un amigo para ella…" – decía tom medio triste pero sonriendo cabizbajo… en eso sintió cuando alguien le abrazaba.. se sintió raro.. ese aroma.. alzo la mirada y la vio a ella.. "¡Susana!"..

"Tom.. mi dulce Tom.. yo te quiero.. e aprendido a amarte lentamente… no estaría viva sino fuera por ti y tus consejos.. por ti.. ahora vivo y respiro.." – decía apoyándose a el..

Candy al ver a la pareja.. prefirió retirarse..

Un poco mas lejos.. sintió como alguien la llamaba..

"Ey pecosa aquí arriba.." – decía Terry arriba de un árbol..

"Terry que haces"… - decía candy al ver a su esposo espiando a la pareja..

"Nada.. solo mirando para después traer las nuevas a todos."

"TERRENCE!!".. – mientras lo jalaba desde abajo y caía..

"Ay pecosa eso dolió.." – mientras se sobaba su trasero.. xD

Candy se reía y reía..

En eso Terry se levanta " Me las vas a pagar Tarzan pecoso".. – mientras la correteaba…

La alcanzo y cayeron al gras los dos.. Terry encima de ella.. "eres mía solo mía.."

"soy toda tuya.. Terrence de grandchester.."…

"esta bien.. candy de grandchester."

"Uhm??.. suena bien.." – mientras reía y Terry la callaba con sus besos..

Pattie ya había contraído nupcias con Albert como también Annie con Archie.. la boda fue hermosa.. las dos parejas se casaron juntos.. mientras Candy y Terry ya estaban casados.. al parecer les ganó a todos..

"Quieres casarte conmigo.." – preguntaba el.. mientras la abrazaba y acariciaba ese cabello tan lacio y rubio..

Ella volteo a mirarlo.. El la miro.. nunca imagino ver unos ojos tan hermosos como el de ella.. celeste.. como el cielo.. en verdad la amaba..

"Tom.. te amo.. y quiero estar junto a ti por siempre… tu borraste en mí el dolor que sentía y ahora me aceptas tal como soy.." – decía llorando.. - "Gracias Tom por quererme como soy"

Tom rió un poco.. "Quien no a de quererte.. eres una mujer hermosa, además le trajiste la dicha a mi hermana… te amo como eres.. porque eres perfecta para mí..no tienes nada que otra mujer no tenga eres perfecta en todos los sentidos.. y nunca te dejare sola.. Susy.. "

"Tom.. acepto.. acepto.. me casare contigo.. aunque mi madre me rechace, aunque pierda todo.. no importa.. tu.. eres más y mas valioso que todo lo que deje.. gracias a dios por encontrar a alguien como.." – mientras lo besaba…

"Susy te amo.."

"Y yo a ti.. Tom"

Terry y Candy estaban en su alcoba.. y se besaban mutuamente… decidieron vivir en Escocia, pero mientras tanto vivirían en Lakewood… Hay estaban ellos.. unidos, respirando el mismo aire..

"_CANDY QUIERES CASARTE CONMIGO"… - gritaba mientras Candy se ponía mas roja que el tomate.. y todos reían.._

_Y Candy feliz y contenta.. "SIIIII. QUIEROOO CASARME CONTIGO.. TE AMOOOOOOOOOOO" – todas las personas de su alrededor reían ante el espectáculo y aplaudían.._

_Estaban en una plaza muy grande de New York.. cando vieron como un joven se subía a unas alcantarillas.. y gritaba y la chica desde abajo reía y también grito.. para después ver como el joven se tiraba y corría a ella.. y se entregaban a un dulce beso.. mientras todos en la plaza reían y aplaudían…_

_Algunos periodistas y fotógrafos al ver a Terrence se alteraron y comenzaron a tomar fotos como locos.. al ver a la gran estrella Terrence de Grandchester proponiendo matrimonio a una hermosa joven.._

_Candy y Terry corrieron riéndose y se escaparon.. de todo el publico que los correteaban.. divertidos.._

_Terry de frente fue a una iglesia hermosa y grande.. y hay fue donde se entrego a Candy.. y los dos se unieron antes dios.. y ante todo.._

_Se reían sin parar.._

_Terry la abrazaba por la cintura y la cargaba y le daba vuelta sin parar gritando como loco.. feliz contento.. después de tanto tiempo, ahora ella era suya y solo suya por siempre.._

_CANDYYYYYYY TE AMOOOOOOOOOOOOO…._

_Candy se sentía la mujer mas feliz de todas.. tanto sufrimiento para ahora la dicha no fue en vano esperar ahora estaban seguros de sus pensamientos y tranquilos con ellos mismos.. Susana al fin y al cabo ya había reconocido su error.. y candy agradeció eso.. ahora estaba mas tranquila y con el amor de su vida a lado…_

_YO TE AMOOO… MASSSSSSSSSSSSS…- y le rodeaba de besos.._

_Las parejas del alrededor se reían ante esos jóvenes, y otras los miraban maravillados ante tal belleza de los dos.._

"Candy.. tu me quieres..?"

"Por supuesto.. Tontito.."..

"Parece un sueño.. mis padres juntos.. tu a mí lado.. y ahora esto.." – mientras la tomaba de la cintura y le acariciaba suavemente el bultito que tenía en su estomago..

"Como se llamara.."

"A ver que se llame.. Uhm??...""

"Terrence.. sii.. yo quiero que se llame igual a su padre.."…

"Candy.. yo quiero que se llame Anthony.."

Candy un poco sorprendida pero alegre lo abrazo y lo besó.. "Porque amor.."..

"Porque se que el fue algo muy importante para ti.. además .. si el bebe es casi idéntico a el.. se llamara Anthony y si se parece a mí entonces se llamara igual que a su papi…."

"Jajajajaa.. y si es mujer.. quiero que se llame eleanor.."..

"Acepto..pero se llamara Candice Eleanor.."

Candy sonriendo un poco "Entonces ya tenemos los nombres amor.. aunque todavía falta mucho.."

"No creo que pueda soportar 7 meses para ver como es my baby.."…

"Jajajajaaa.. Terry dios.. y yo donde quedo.."

"Pero son el fruto de mi amor.." – haciendo buchitos.. "Quiero verlo..""..

"Terrence.. y donde quedo yo.."

"Ok. Ok.. amor.. tu estas primero… ya que tu serás el mayor fruto de todos..".. "tu darás vida a los seres que demostraran nuestro amor.." – mientras la besaba suavemente

A veces a Candy le encanta como el le recitaba en su oído por las noches, y le tocaba su armónica su melodía favorita..

Pasaba el tiempo.. Terry todas las noches le tocaba su armónica a Candy y a su bebe.. y veía como su bebe pateaba en la pancita de Candy…

Susana también estaba embarazada, Annie recién se enteraba de su embarazo.. mientras Pattie todavía no quedaba embarazada un poco deprimida Albert le daba apoyo.. diciéndole que no se apure que pronto llegara..

Terry estaba como loco.. preparaba todo.. No creía el tamaño de su estomago de Candy.. fuera tan grande.. algunos decían que iban a ser gemelos otros decían que iban a ser trillizos y Terry se moría de la angustia..

"Terry estas bien…amor.." ..- decía a candy viendo como Terry practicaba con los pañales con una muñeca

"No.. esto es así.. a ver.. Albert me dijo que esto era así.. no diablos.."- hablaba entre cortado.. no sabía como poner un pañal..

**Candy al ****teléfono con Annie y Susana..**

"Annie como esta Archie.."- decía Candy..

"Si lo vieras.. da pena.. no sabe ni como bañar una muñeca.."

"Jajajajajajaa… pues el mío si sabe de todo hasta todavía me enseña.. jejejee… me gane la lotería..jejejejee " – sacaba pica Susana..feliz

"Hay Susana.. pues quien no.. Tom es muy responsable.. además le encantan los niños.."- decía Annie..

"cuida bien de nuestro hermano.." – Decía Candy..

"Claro cuñadas.. pero vieran a mi suegro.. esta encantado con mi embarazo..".. – decía Susana entre risitas…y contenta

"Jejejeje aunque yo llevo poco tiempo.. ustedes llevan mas avanzado, al mío a mi todavía me falta tres meses y ustedes ya están a punto del parto.. por eso los hombres están como locos.." – Reía Annie a carcajadas…

"Amor… es hora de tu cena.. y tu postre.." .. – decía Archie..contento

"Huí anda.. no vaya ser que al hombre le vaya a dar un paro.. al ver que no vas.." – decía candy..

Jajajajajajajaaa

"Candyyyyyyyyyyy… candyyyyyyyyy…"" - gritaba como loco terry

"que pasa Terry.."…

"mate a la muñeca.. " – decía en sollozos.. al ver como se le había salido la cabeza al peinarla..

"Jajajajajajajajjaaaaaaaaaa".. "Susana te dejo.. Terry decapito a otra muñeca."

"Anda auxílialo.. hasta luego.."..- reía Susana

"Con quien hablabas amor.." - mientras la besaba… y acariciaba su estomago..

"Con las chicas.. sabes Terry y a Archie les choco el ser padres.."

"Es por que nacieron en cuna de oro..jajajajaa..""

"¡TOM!" "No se te olvide que yo nací así también.."

"Jejejeje esta bien amor.. pero tu eres mucho mejor que ellos.."

"Es porque soy mujer."

"Puede ser.. pero el embarazo te agarro de maravillas.."..

Susana reía mientras abrazaba a Tom.. y le besaba

"Tom.. te amoo.."

"Y yo.. a ti mi princesa.."

**Frutos.. **

"Aaahh!!.. Terry.. Terry.."- decía candy apoyándose al mueble..

"Candy estas bien.. Terry… candyyy.."..- gritaba Susana al ver a candy..

Terry al escuchar los gritos bajo como loco..

Tom también un poco asustado lo acompaño..

Tomaron un carro.. y salieron.. Tom y Susana se quedaron en la casa..

Susana paso adelante cuando en eso.. sintió una punzada.. y le bajaba sangre..Comenzó a gritar, Tom desesperado.. tomo un carro y también la llevo..

**El primero en llegar fue Terry.. después llego Tom.. los dos estaban como locos..****xD**

Llego Archie, Annie, Albert y Pattie…

Annie con una cámara se la dio a Terry..

Terry entro a la sala de parto y comenzó a grabar todo..

"Vamos amor.. puja.. puja…" decía tomándola de la mano.."ya quiero ser padre"

"Señor. Silencio por favor.. no grite.. no ve como esta su esposa..".. – decía el doctor..

"Oh lo siento..".. "Vamos amor puja .. pujaa.."

"No cambias terry…" – decía candy media moribunda… "AAAAAAAHH!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!.. AHHHHHHHHHHH…!!!!!!" – gritaba candy pujando..

"Ya Sra. Tenemos la cabecita.. puje más… puje.. puje…"..

"Oh!! Dios mío..".. – decía terry al ver como salía la criatura… "OH MY GODDESS" .. – mientras se caía al piso.. desmayado. "PLOP"…

"Dios no se pide más.. dos desmayados..".. – decía viendo como también se llevaba a Tom desmayado..

"Estos chicos de ahora jijijijiii" – decía una enfermera…

"pujee.. pujeee..".. – decía viendo como ya salí el bebe de candy..

"es un varoncito..".. – decía una enfermera..

Terry levantándose a lo loco… agarro su videograbadora y comenzó a grabar nuevamente.. " Siiii soy padreeeeeeeeeee…"""…

"Aaaaaahh!!!.. Aaaah.."" – gritaba nuevamente candy agarrándose el estomago..

"Oh! no.. viene otro.. hay viene otro.."…

"Queee.. otroo.. otro.. son doss… oh my goddess"… - decia terry grabando..

"Ya sale.. ya salee…"…

"Puja.. pujaa…"

"PLOP.. PLOP.."- nuevamente Terry se desmayo..

"No otra vez..".. – decía el doctor..

Echándole alcohol a terry para que despertara.. " y que fue.."

"es otro niñoo"

"son mellizos"..

Candy desmayada del cansancio..mientras Tom.. había tenido un linda mujer.. ella dio parto a su hija junto y al mismo tiempo que candy dio a luz a su segundo hijo..

Terry un poco preocupado por candy..

"Señor. Va a estar bien.. no se preocupe.. se recuperara solo está cansada.. y los bebes están perfectos.."

Terry sonriendo… al ver a sus dos pequeños..

El segundo era rubio y bueno sus ojos todavía no se sabía el color ya que de un bebe puede cambiar el color de ojos hasta el primer año.. y del primero tenía el cabello oscuro.. igual a su padre.. eran la viva imagen de Candy y Terry.. a diferencia que los dos eran varoncitos..

"Mis hijos..que bellos…"

Albert acercándose "Y como se llamaran…"

Todos se quedaron esperando la respuesta..

"El primero se llamara Terrence Richard..y el segundo se llamara Albert Anthony"

Albert se quedo sorprendido por el nombre del segundo bebe y sonrió y solo dijo.."Gracias.."

Y Terry dijo.. "No hay de que.. tu eres un amigo importante para los dos.. y Anthony fue el primer amor de Candy.. "

Annie sonriendo.. "Así que se llamara igual a su padre y a su abuelo.. Terrence Richard Grandchester Andrey.."

"Y Albert Anthony Grandchester Andrey me gusta ese nombre…"

Mientras todos se quedaban sorprendidos ante la presencia de la abuela Elroy..

"Abuela Elroy… que hace aquí.."

"E venido a ver a mi futuro nieto.." – decía viendo al pequeño rubiecillo.. "es igual que Anthony.. estoy segura que sacara los ojos de Grandchester.. y será la viva imagen de Anthony y de nuestro abuelo William.."

"No soy tan viejo.. además prefiero Albert.."

"JjAJAJAJaa.. pero tampoco olvidaran al pequeño Terrence.." – decía Terry al ver que todos miraban al pequeño rubiecillo

"SI será igual de apuesto que a su padre.. vaya si que candy dio a luz a dos ángeles.. espero que no aprendan los modales de su padre.. ni de su madre..".. – decía la abuela Elroy..

"¡Uhm!" – terry la ignoraba.. – "Ellos serán muy apuestos y galantes como a su padre." – decía mientras todos reían…

"Vaya pero la hija de Tom es muy.. pero muy hermosa.. es idéntica a Susana..a diferencia que su cabello es medio ondeado.. miren esos ojos celestes y su cabello rubio la forma del cabello salio a Tom medio ondeado, felicidades Tom tu hija tendrá muchos pretendientes.."..- decía Archie..

"Terry.. que tus hijos no se acerquen a mi hija.. "- decía Tom riéndose..

"Bueno mi hija será mas hermosa.."- decía Archie..

"¡Archie..!"- decía Annie sonrosada..

"Jajajajaa.. sacara los ojos azules de su madre.. y el cabello castaño de su padre.. sii.."

"Yo prefería que salga igual a Annie.." – decía Terry entre rizas… "Annie resérvame a tu hija para unos de mis hijos.. ya que será muy simpática..jajajaaa" .. – decía corriéndose de Archie..

"Ja!! Mi hija será a mas bella.."

Todos se quedaron absortos ante lo que dijo Albert..

"¡Albert!" – decía Pattie..avergonzada

"Vamos amor.. saben hoy en la mañana me dieron la gran noticia que mi bella esposa esta embarazada de dos meses…"..- decía cargando a Pattie contento..

Todos lo felicitaron..

"Entonces a mi resérvame a tu hija Albert ya que con esos ojos de Pattie.. ufff.. y con tu cabello rubio.. si que será bella.." – Decía Tom..

"Eyy.. mi hija ni nace.. y tan que le sacan provecho.."…

"Entonces yo quiero a la futura hija de Grandchester.. para mi futuro hijo.." – decía Pattie..

"No cabe duda… si es igual a candy.. será la mas bella de todas.."- decía Archie..

"Eyy con mi hija.. nooooooooo.. ella es solo para mí…. Que ninguno de sus hijos se acerque a mi bebe.. bueno a mi futura bebe.. y menos si se parece a Candy.."..- decía terry medio molesto..

"Jajajaja hijo no cambiaras.."- decía Eleanor.. llegando junto con Richard.

"Vaya.. así que ya tenemos descendientes.. felicidades hijo.. y como se llaman.."..

"Terrence Richard.. y Albert Anthony.." – decía Terry un poco avergonzado

Eleanor al escuchar los nombres se rió un poco..

"Vaya si que serán muy apuestos esos jovencitos.." – decía Richard contento ante los nombres de sus nietos..

"Señor la Señora ya despertó.. quiere pasar a verla..".. – decía el doctor.. a Terry..

Y pues bueno a objeciones del doctor todos pasaron y la despertaron con felicitaciones Candy y cuando le trajeron los bebes a Candy esta se puso muy contenta…

"Mira Candy.. te presento a Terrence Richard Grandchester Andrey.." – decía Annie

"Y yo te presento a Albert Anthony Grandchester Andrey" – decía Pattie..

Entregándole los bebes a candy derramo algunas lágrimas

"Es idéntico a su padre y a Anthony.."

"Mi amor te gustaron los nombres.. les puse yo.." – decía Terry acariciando a sus bebes..

"Me encantan".. – mientras besaba a Terry..

A una cama de lado estaba Susana también con su Hija.. y también felicitándola.. y acostaron a sus bebes juntos..

"Y como se llama tu hija Tom.."

"Pues se llama..Roxana" – decía contento acariciando a Su esposa y a su hija

"Hermoso nombre.."- decía Albert..

"Le quisimos poner Candice.. pero.. mi imaginaba que Terrence le pondría a si a su futura hija así que nos desistimos.."

"Pues pensaron bien.. así que ya saben.. el nombre candice es mío.. solo mío.."..

"Entonces tendré que pensar en otro nombre para mi hija.."- decía Albert

"Yo también.."- decía Archie..

Jajajajaa.. candy solo reía .. " Gracias chicos.."…

**Tiempo**

**Ya pasados tres años…**

Candy tenía a una linda niña de tan solo un año.. con los ojos verdes y rubia llamada también candice era la consentida de Terry.. mientras que sus dos hijos Terrence y Albert le quitaban día a día a Terry su esposa.. ya que candy consentía a sus dos hijos.. ya que Terry no quería soltar a su hija…Albert tenía los ojos medio celeste y su cabello rubio y de tez blanca mientras Terrence era idéntico a su padre… y sobretodo Albert era el consentido de la abuela Elroy sin decir que todos le llamaban por su segundo nombre Anthony… mientras que Terrence era el otro consentido de la abuela Eleanor.. y Richard consentía a los dos aunque su preferida era Candice y se paraba peleando con Terry este por ser su hija y el otro por ser su nieta

**De noche**… Terrence y Richard dormían en una habitación juntos ya tenían dos años.. mientras candice dormía junto la cama de sus padres..

"Dime quien es la mas bella.. la mas linda.. la mas hermosa.. la mas preciosa.. la mas consentida..y todo.." – decía haciéndole buchitos a su hijita..

Mientras esta reía agarrando los cabellos de su padre..

"Terry los bebes ya se durmieron..".. " y Candy ya esta descansando.." – decía pero cuando lo vio se dio cuenta que no.. que todavía jugaba con su padre..

"Terry deja a la bebe dormir.."

"Noo.. yo quiero jugar con ella.. "

"Y los bebes.. anda dale las buenas noches.. y déjame un rato con mi hija"

"No.. ellos son malos.. – decía abrazándola..- te quieren apartar de mí.. cuando yo me acerco para abrazarte ellos te jalan.. te alejan de mí…. T.T.."

"Jajajaja.. terry por favor no seas un niño.. ellos solo quieren estar un momento conmigo.. así como yo con mi hija.."

"Noo.. mi bebe… - decía abrazando a la bebita riéndose.. – ella es hermosa al igual que su madre.. no hay duda será igual que tu.. pecosa.."

"TERRY.."

"Jejejeje bueno ahora vengo.. voy atormentar a esos demonios..por quitarme a su madre todo el día.."

Susana y Tom tenían una parejita como también Archie y Annie mientras que Pattie y Albert tenían dos mujercitas y un varón.. y todos los niños se reunían jugar en el hogar de Pony o en la mansión Andrey..

Aunque ahora Candy y Terry vivían en Escocia iban a visitar de vez en cuando a sus amigos.. y los niños nuevamente se reunían..

**Pasado 7 años..**

"Mami como conociste a papi.." – decía la pequeña candy

"Pues veras.. lo conocí en un barco… parecía solitario y triste pero después vi que tu padre era igualito a tu hermano Terry, de locos y traviesos… y malcriados.. pero lindos.."

"Jajajajaj te escuche pecosa.." ..

"Mamii.. porque dices.. eso.. yo te quiero muchoo.. y mucho más que papá.. y también a mi hermanita.." – decía el pequeño terry

"Mami porque eres tan bella al igual que mi hermana".. – preguntaba el dulce Albert.. aunque siempre le decían Anthony..

"Porque cayeron desde el cielo.." – respondieron los dos terrence..

"Mami.. sabes.. Terry y Anthony.. me alejan de mis amigos.." – decía la pequeña candice

"No mami ellos mucho se le apegan a candy.." – decía el pequeño Anthony..

"Además Papi le agarran la mano para caminar" – protestaba el pequeño terry

"Quien hace eso.." – regañaba terry..

Jajajajaja – reía candy..

"Pues es.. Dereck" – decía la pequeña candy sonrosada..

"Ja… ja.. ja.. así que el hijo de Albert se quiere sobrepasar con mi hija.. pero ya las vera.."

"Vamos amor."

"Pero no es el único.. también.. los niños del colegio.." - decía el problemático terry riendo como bandido..

"Y quien no…" – decía candy.. – "Terry ya no reproches a tu hermanita.."

"Es que mami… papá dice que no le quitemos los ojos de encima.." – decía Anthony

"Shuuuu.. ya metiste la pata Anthony.." – decía el pequeño terry..

"Terrencee…"- decía candy un poco molesta.. "mi hija puede tener cuantas amistades quiera.."

"ok ok.. amor.." – decía terry apoyándose a la pared riéndose cargando a su hija en sus brazos..

"Papi tu crees que encuentre a un hombre tan guapo y atento como tu.."

"Uhm??.. veremos princesa.. ya veremos.. pero por ahora eres solo mi princesa solo mía… y tu madre.. también es mía…" – decía viendo como candy nuevamente jugaba en lo árboles con sus hijos..

"Papi tu quieres mucho a mamá"

"Si mucho.. mucho… a las dos las amo.. como también a tu hermanitos"

"Papi algún día seré una gran actriz como tu.. me gusta como le recitas a mami.."

Terry un poco sorprendido.. "Te gusta la lectura."

"Si.. es demasiado tentadora, además me encantan los poemas y las obras que tu tienes de varios literarios y yo las leo, siempre con mamá me pongo a recitarle y ella me felicita y quiero ser igual que tu.. una gran actriz"

"Estas segura aunque aún eres muy pequeña pero yo a tu edad ya me gustaba"

"Entonces papi.. tu crees que llegue a ser igual que tu."

"Si serás igual que tu abuela Eleanor una gran y hermosa actriz.." – mientras la cargaba y se la apachurraba..

"Sabes Anthony es muy bondadoso y generoso dice que quiere ser doctor para ayudar a las personas mientras que Terrence me reta a mí porque también le encanta las obras.. a diferencia que el sabe mas que yo.."

"Entonces tu y tu hermanito se ayudaran.. y serán una pareja extraordinaria… - decía riendo.. – además tu serás igual de hermosa que tu madre.." – mientras la recostaba a la cama para que descansara..

"Seré igual que mami.." – mientras dormía sonriendo…

**Por la noche..**

"Terry".. – decía candy recostada en la cama junto a él..

""Dime pecosa.."

"Esto no es un sueño. No?"

"No pecosa… esta felicidad y dicha son ciertas.."

"Es cierto.. dios nos bendijo con tres angelitos.. hermosos y puros.."

"SI dos angelitos y una pequeña pecosa.."

"Terry..!"

"Amor sabes a Candice le esta que sale pequitas… será igual a ti.."

"Uhm??.. no lo e visto..es que tu me quitas a mi hijita.."

"Es mi consentida..además les gusta el teatro.."

"Si. Me dijo.. también a terry le gusta.."

"Si.. candy me dijo.."

"No es un poco raro.. candy y terry.. jajajaa.. nuestros nombres.."

"Uhm??.. pero Anthony es mi hijo, mi orgullo, saco tu generosidad y bondad.. a diferencia de Terry es un diablillo.. no vive sin un día robándome las obras"

"Jajaja es su afición.. le encantan las obras.. les regale muchas obras a candice y a terry mientras a Anthony le di mi cruz… se quedo maravillado creo que le gusto.."

"Si es.. muy tierno.."

"Pero terry salio igual a ti.."

"Y Anthony es igual a tu primo cierto.?"

"como sabes?"

"Por un cuadro que tenía Albert en su oficina, cuando lo fui a ver con Anthony y el me pregunto quien era.. y yo le dije .. tu tío.."

"Si.. son idénticos…"- mientras se abrazaba más a terry..sonriendo

"Candy.. tu me amas.."

"Sii.. y mucho"

Terry en silencio.. no podía hablar..

Candy mirándolo y ver como se ponía..

"Sabes Anthony para mí fue muy especial.. una dicha que tuve y el me enseño muchas cosas mientras tu Terry – se abrazaba más a el.. – me enseñaste más que todos.. me enseñaste que es amar y no perder las esperanzas, te amo desde que te conocí y hasta hoy y por siempre, cuanto más pase el tiempo. Te amare.. hasta mi ultimo respiro.."

Terry ante sus palabras de candy se quedo sorprendido, en verdad quería escuchar eso de ella… siempre se sintió dudoso por el recuerdo de Anthony pero nunca pudo decirle ahora ella venía y le decía lo mucho que lo amaba..

"Candy.. mi hermosa pecosa.." – mientras la besaba..

"Estaremos juntos por siempre Terry.."

"Juntos..por siempre.."

"Te amo… y no me cansare de decírtelo.." – sonreía.

"Y yo te amo más mi pecosa.."

"Y yo los amo a los dos.. mami y papi.." – decía la pequeña candice que venía corriendo a sus padres..mientras ellos la abrazaban y la besaban..

**Fin..**


End file.
